DHA
by Aleu Toumoku
Summary: Ten crazed kids in a mansion for a month, for no reason, as most stories go. 2 OCs, no pairings as of yet. I decided I'll complete the month and make another story out of something else.
1. Chapter 1

**When I go to veiw my story, the thingy to go to another chapter is gone on Chapter one. I don't know what's going on. Just change the /1/ at the end of the URL to /2/. If you've got any idea how to fix this, please tell me.**

**Alright, so here it is, chapter one. Aleu Toumoku is owned by me, Katie. Sasuki Uchiha is owned by my friend, Ashley, and I've been given permission to use her in this story.**

**The story was really her idea. The real chapter one is missing because she has it. I wanted to edit it to add my character and before I knew it, I was hooked in typing. **

**Tsunade calls the ten kids into office to announce that they'll be staying in a mansion for a month, paired two to a room, and gives no reason.**

**That's not all this'll have, though. Like I said in the summary, I'm working on ending the month and going into missions and stuff.**

**And, as Ashley seems so concerned about this, there isn't anything going on between Sasuke Uchiha and Aleu Toumoku. They just get along well. At first.**

**Oh, and I might not be doing Tsunade right. I don't know. I'm only where Shonen Jump is.**

**R&R**

* * *

Nine ninja stomped into room 101, the loud display of feet showing how ticked they were at the unfairness of such a punishment.

Detention. And three days straight. They couldn't have missed more than fifteen minutes of school.

Each slumped into different seats, spread out about the room. Sasuki turned to her brother, Sasuke.

"You know, if she'd of woken us up, we wouldn't be here," she hissed.

Sasuke slouched further, annoyance clear on his face. Sasuki wouldn't shut up all day about how awful Aleu was for leaving them asleep.

"I get it, already, all right? It's not like I've got any control over her," He muttered.

Sasuki narrowed her eyes at him, then spun around, turning her back to her sibling and starting a conversation with Neji.

It didn't last long, as Tsunade marched in and slammed a stack of paper down on an old, wooden desk that stood in front of the students, queuing silence for them all.

"For two hours today, you'll be writing about why you are here. Continually. No breaks," she announced, staring hard at all of them.

Sasuke slumped so low his chin was level with the desktop. The others began to mimic him, sliding down into their own seats.

"Then, you'll continue tomorrow. And the day after that, for a total of six hours," moans interrupted her, but a sharp glare shut them up, "Six hours is a long time, I'm sure you've figured. I expect this to be one lengthy essay."

She snatched the pile back off of the desk and handed it to Shikamaru to pass around.

"Great," Shikamaru sighed, handing them over his shoulder to Kiba.

_Half an hour later_

Sasuke glanced over to his sister's work, which was two pages longer than his. He frowned. Sasuki was writing feverishly, her pencil tearing across the paper. Sasuke knew everything she was writing was putting the blame squarely on Aleu. His paper was bashing Sakura, as Sasuke was still thoroughly ticked with being awoken the way he had been this morning.

A loud whirring sound that had long since become an easily ignored drone to the kids chewed and spat out the sound of papers rustling and pencils scratching.

"Your pencil's sharp enough, Naruto," Tsunade finally said, slamming down paperwork she had been looking over.

"But, it's not!" whined the boy.

"Sit!" Tsunade barked. Naruto obeyed, hanging his head. His hand was already shaking from what little work he'd accomplished.

_An hour and a half later, back at the mansion_

"She's probably sleeping," muttered Sasuke as the group walked up to the door of their temporary home. All the way home, Sasuki and Sakura had been planning ways of getting revenge.

"Then lets pour ice cold water on her!" Sakura proposed, lifting two clenched fists.

"How about gasoline, then set fire to her?" Sasuki growled, snatching the key out of Sasuke's hand as she shoved past him, unlocking the door herself, as apparently he was taking too long. Sasuke scowled.

Aleu was sprawled out across one of the couches facing an open window, very much resembling a sunbathing cat. And, indeed, she was asleep. It was obvious what had tired her out. Everything shined in the summer sun; polished, dusted, washed. Things where in perfect order, every piece of furniture exactly where it should be, every cushion and painting straight.

And, a twist; she'd taken off that blinding red sweatshirt that always accompanied her.

Sasuki skidded around the couch to face her, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest following her at a slower pace. The black haired girl suddenly got a maniacal grin on her face, but before she could carry out her unspoken plans, the other Uchiha reached forward and tickled her would be victim.

Aleu woke with a start and sprung up, blinked, then frowned and laid back down. Great, the house was full again.

Sasuki scowled at her sibling. Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sasuki turned on Aleu. "Thanks for waking us up, Toumoku," she barked.

"Oh, shove it," Aleu responded groggily, taking a pillow and holding it over her face,

"Three days of detention! Three DAYS," Sasuki screamed at her, getting more ticked with every passing second.

"YEAH," chorused Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, and Kiba.

Hearing this, Aleu pushed off the pillow to reveal a more chipper attitude.

"Three days? You mean, I'll have the house to my self for two more days?" Aleu asked her, wanting to be positive of the good news.

"YEAH, YOU'LL BE LAZING AROUND WHILE WE FINISH OUR SIX HOURS OF ESSAY WRITING," Sasuki shouted, infuriated that Aleu was happy with the news.

Hinata scampered away up the stairs, too timid to take all the yelling. Shikamaru followed her, also bothered by how loud it was getting. He wasn't as annoyed by detention as the others, as he really didn't have anything better to do, and probably would be serving longer than the rest, as he hadn't even started his paper; he'd just spent the time daydreaming, as he would have been had he been at home. Sasuke, bored, turned to the kitchen to find something to eat. The rest remained, glaring at Aleu.

"Excellent," Aleu sat up and crossed her legs, grinning at them.

Sasuki threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated cry.

Aleu hopped off the couch, put on her sweatshirt, and followed Sasuke, thirsty.

"You know, you could of woken yourselves up," Aleu sung over her shoulder.

Naruto had a miniature spasm attack, then bulleted up the stairs.

Sasuki and the others stomped after him.

_Kitchen_

"Mess up my cabinets, and I'll break your skull, Uchiha," Aleu warned him as the boy opened a cabinet.

He frowned at her, but this time carefully went through the cabinet.

"Good boy," Aleu muttered, opening a different cupboard and sizing up all the different glasses.

How many options did a person need? She took a tall, thin glass out then turned to the fridge, which seemed to span half of the wall.

She filled up her glass, then walked into the living room, taking up a perch on the windowsill, which was oversized like everything else in the house.

"Nice job, by the way," Sasuke said, dragging his hand on the top-most shelf of the entertainment set that was within his reach as he passed her, heading toward the stair well.

Aleu pulled a face that carried a frown, but held hints of a smirk.

* * *

**I'm honestly at a lost to where to cut off chapters, as I haven't been typing it in sections. So bear with me. I apologize if things seem chopped off.**


	2. Chapter 2

1Finding their rooms and each other boring, the now cooled-down kids had decided to come downstairs and zone out in front of the television.

Aleu remained on the ledge, her forehead resting against the glass. She was repeatedly breathing on the pane, then blowing to erase the fog. At the moment, she didn't seem to care that she was dirtying up the glass.

"I'm hungry," Tenten stated, arcing her back over the arm of the couch.

"It's called eating," Sasuki said absentmindedly, her eyes trained on the tv.

Aleu frowned. "Don't start that again," she hissed.

"Don't you start again," Sasuki snapped.

"Guys..." whined Sasuke, but he was drowned out by the two girls' yelling.

Everyone turned to watch them, annoyed.

Then, something caught Aleu's eye, and she stopped mid-sentence, turning her head to have full view out of the window.

Sasuki also stopped, narrowing her eyes at Aleu.

"Woah, ouch," Aleu commented, scooting off the sill and taking quick strides to the door.

"What?" questioned half the population of the room. Everyone trailed after her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY YARD," Aleu shouted as she tore open the door and ran down the steps.

As soon as the others where outside, they saw what had caught Aleu's attention. It seems a fight had broken out in their yard, blood gushing from a small kid, laid eagle spread in the grass.

The two older kids held their ground, dark eyes sizing Aleu up.

"Make us," they taunted, nearly in unison, smirking.

Before Aleu had a chance to, Sasuki sped up from behind her and smoked one of the two in the face, blood spraying from a now broken nose.

He staggered back and tripped over a backpack.

Now, nearly all the ninjas were behind the two girls, Sasuke taking position by Sasuki's side, Naruto by Aleu's.

The unscathed boy started running, speeding away from the yard like a bat out of hell.

"Yeah, that's right, book ass!" Aleu shouted after him.

The first tried standing up, but shock wrestled him back down, and he snapped defiantly, "And who the hell are you two? Bitches," he spat the last word, obviously focusing on his aggressors, preferring not to acknowledge the intimidating bunch behind them, or the two beside them.

"Aleu and Sasuki," said Sasuki authoritively, narrowing her eyes and bending down to help the victim.

"And we're pretty fucking princesses," Aleu retorted at his insult, kicking dirt into the teen's face and grinning sadistically.

"I'm not quite sure a jacked-up nose'll learn 'im, do you, Aleu?" Sasuki said, straight backed once more, the kid leaning on her.

The one still on the ground blinked at her, then looked at Aleu.

"Oh, no, I don't," Aleu's grin spread, giving her a truly macabre appearance.

Aleu didn't even need to express her ideas; that look was enough to send the boy bulleting down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

1

"Motherfucking fuckers, fucking with the fucking yard, fucking blood fucking everywhere," Aleu muttered through clench teethed as she entered the room. She was beyond ticked by the fact that she hadn't managed to completely bleach the blood off of the side walk, and in order to take the blood out of the yard, she had to take a big chunk out of the lawn.

"Clean up go nicely?" Sasuki asked, smirking.

Aleu didn't even bother to look at her. She collapsed into an armchair, exhausted by all the scrubbing she'd done in an attempt to rid the cement pathway of the crimson stains it had suffered.

"Let's go for a walk," suggested Naruto, who had been looking longingly out the window at the slowly diminishing sun.

Aleu scowled.

"That sounds great," Sakura voiced, standing. The Uchihas nodded. Kiba also stood, and Akamaru woofed. Tenten didn't respond at all, due to the fact that she was sound asleep. "It should be cooled off just enough outside,"

"No thanks," Shikamaru said, standing and leaving the room via the stairs. Neji followed him quietly.

Hinata didn't feel like going outside either, but would rather not be left alone with the two boys and sleeping Tenten, so she slowly nodded.

"You gonna come?" Sasuke asked Aleu, raising a brow. Sasuki looked at her.

Aleu sighed, standing. "Sure,"

Nearly out the gate, Kiba stopped, and him and Akamaru started whimpering.

Aleu shot them a cynical glare. "What?"

"We're hungry," Kiba told her, Akamaru barking to support his statement.

"... Me too!" Sakura exclaimed, snapping her hand to her stomach.

"Go eat, then," Sasuki growled, turning her back to them and resuming her walk.

The three ran back into the house and Aleu, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata followed Sasuki.

_Half an hour later_

Aleu had spoken to take the turn that led them through the farming area of Konoha, the rest agreeing.

Sasuki took a deep breath, the smells of nature calming her.

"I love this area," she whispered contentedly.

Aleu skipped past her, a placid smile on her face.

Sasuke frowned, not able to get past the one scent that always followed pastures; manure.

Naruto was humming, hanging behind with Hinata who was walking slower then everyone else, so that she wouldn't feel left behind.

Aleu paused in the middle of a drive way. "What an ugly car," she commented, looking over at an old, beat up truck.

Sasuki glanced at her brother, catching his eye. As if he'd read her mind, he copied the smirk on her face, and together they crept up behind Aleu.

As soon as the girl started back up at a brisk trot, both Uchihas tripped her. Aleu instinctively grabbed Sasuke's arm, her fixation stopping her from going down for a split second. Momentum; she was swung around and, pulling Sasuke with her, who grabbed his sibling, she fell, her head slamming against the truck, a rusted area tearing up her forehead. Immediately, an alarm went off. Startled, Aleu stood up, so quickly that she knocked back over one Sasuke Uchiha attempting to stand, ruining his chances of coming out of the ordeal unscathed. He went down again, this time busting open bother knees.

"LITTLE FUCKERS, DON'T TOUCH MY TRUCK," an old man who'd appeared out of the shabby dwelling that the truck sat in front of hollered.

Though he hadn't taken up to chasing them, all five kids took off running, blood flowing from Aleu's forehead and Sasuke's knees.

_Twenty-five minutes later_

Aleu dropped onto her knees in the pasture of some farm, giggling uncontrollably. Sasuke plopped down beside her, landing on his rump to save himself the pain of putting pressure on his knees. Sasuki, Naruto, and Hinata were doubled over from the flight.

"Aleu... You, you alright?" Sasuke asked, looking up, concern striking his features. Her face was covered in blood.

Aleu kept on giggling, then took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think, so,"

She looked at him, wide-eyed. Then, they both broke out grinning, Aleu laughing.

"What the hell's so funny? You just got your asses kicked get by a truck!" Naruto shouted, but the attempt to bring reason to the giddy two failed.

Sasuki frowned disapprovingly, not finding the scene funny. Quite frankly, the whole thing had scared her. Especially the part where her brother's skin had split to the bone. She always was a worrywart.

"Lets go home," Sasuki said, firmly. The two needed medical attention.

They stood uniformly, still wearing idiotic grins.

Hinata followed the others as they made their way home, keeping her eyes on the passing scenery, instead of looking at Aleu and Sasuke, blood still flowing.

_Back at the Mansion_

Aleu stopped on the sidewalk entrance to the house and turned sharply, mirth lost.

"What the hell, Toumoku? We need fucking bandages!" Sasuki shouted.

"You can go in and get them. Sasuke and I can stay out here," Aleu responded, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Stay out-? Why?!" Sasuki clenched her fists. What the hell was her problem? This was serious. Sasuki figured that maybe for once Aleu could realize that, seeing as she was the one bleeding.

"Because we have fucking white carpets!" Aleu snapped.

"OH MY GOD."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Shit," Shikamaru muttered, looking over the two, "Can't even take a walk together,"

"Shut up," muttered Aleu and Sasuke in unison.

Sasuki had helped Sasuke with his wounds, then thrown the supplies at Aleu, who let fly a string of insults and curses, then took to licking her own injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Aleu's plans of enjoying herself while the other's were off suffering at the hands of Tsunade were foiled by the most insufferable headache.

A large, white square of gauze was taped to her forehead, covering the scrape.

She was planted on the window sill, which had quickly become a favorite perch of hers. Sasuke sat beside her, gauze tied around his knees.

Sakura and Tenten were playing a board game, both sprawled out on the carpet.

Neji was trying to beat Shikamaru at Go.

Naruto was playing old school Nintendo.

Hinata was reading.

Sasuki entered, making a bee line for her brother.

"I'm fine," Sasuke mumbled, not even looking at her. This was the seventh time she had come out to check on him.

"Sorry I care," Sasuki huffed, hurt, turning back around and exiting the room.

Aleu pressed her forehead against the glass, which, on the reverse side, had rain lashing against it, attempting to cool off her throbbing head. The gauze soaked up the cold, and refused to share with her.

She started muttering fiercely, something about fucking cars, fucking old men, fucking etc.

"Don't cuss," Sasuke said, watching her.

Aleu glared at him. "Fuck you,"

Sasuke smirked. Aleu frowned, wondering what in the hell was so pleasing to the boy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE TOUMOKU!" Sasuki shouted, sticking her head into the room.

"She's not bothering me," Sasuke said defensively, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

Sasuki blushed and retreated, wishing Sasuke would let her fuss about him just a little.

Sasuke then gave Aleu a meek smile, as though apologizing for his sibling. It quickly diminished, leaving behind a gloomy overcast to linger on his features. He too pressed his head against the window.

Sasuki leaned against the counter, a frown fixed on her faced. Since they moved in with Aleu and the others, Sasuke had been rebelling against her more than normal. Well, what was it? Was he embarrassed by her, or something? She held her hand against her forehead.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said.

"Oh my gosh," Aleu took her head off of the glass to fix him with a glare. "Is that all you people fucking say?"

"But, Aleu, I'm really, really hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Go eat," Aleu muttered, dropping her head against the glass.

"Okay!" Naruto turned around and commenced skipping into the kitchen, but stopped.

"What?" Aleu growled, taking great notice of his abrupt halt.

"Sasuki looks scary," The boy whimpered, retreating slowly.

Sasuki, hearing his approach, had looked at him with great loathing.

"She always fucking does," Aleu slid off the sill and marched up the stairs, becoming too volatile due to the headache, and went to bed.

Sasuke frowned at her sudden absence.

Naruto, eventually, made his way into the kitchen, maneuvering as though he was on a battlefield, taking unnecessary and exaggerated steps to get to the fridge.

Everyone went to bed early. Really, they didn't see much to do. There was nothing on tv, and conversations kept ending up falling flat on their faces. The only thing eventful that evening was Hinata agreeing to change rooms with Sasuke, leaving the pairings at Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Sasuki.

"Akamaru," Kiba called, after dumping kibble into the dog's dish.

The pup was already scrambling towards him, his nose way ahead of his master.

Aleu wrinkled her nose at the smell of the formula and turned to the mirror, pulling out her clip and hair tie and sweeping a white lock behind her ear. Damn, she was exhausted. Her headache wasn't helping, and she knew it would keep her up like it had last night. She sighed, and crawled into bed.

Kiba, once Akamaru had vacuumed up the food, did the same, Akamaru wriggling his way under the covers to snuggle with his master, and pulled the blanket over his head.

Aleu scowled. What the fuck. He hadn't even bothered to turn the light off. She flung off the blankets and swung her legs around, taking a few seconds to blink the sleep that had already set in away, then walked across the room and flipped off the switch.

Wait.

Was that Sasuke's voice? Pretty damn loud, too, though muffled. She frowned and glanced at Kiba, to see if he'd heard. Of course not. The kid slept like he was dead. She opened the door and looked around, surprised to see no else out of their rooms, looking and wondering what was going on themselves.

Sasuki's voice was now responding, angrily. Aleu blinked. Was everyone asleep? She stepped out of her room, softly closing the door behind her. She shivered, mentally damning the bare, wooden floor of the hallway and her lack of footwear. Cautiously she crept out of her wing of the hall, turning into the corridor that lead to the Uchiha's. The words were becoming more clear with every step the girl took.

"Well fuck, Sasuke, fine," Sasuki barked. "Good night,"

"Good night," Sasuke muttered, audible to Aleu only because the boy was right next to the door, flipping off the lights.

Damn. She'd missed it. What were they fighting about? Aleu suddenly became very annoyed, wishing she would've been able to hear more. Bet they wished now that they hadn't switched rooms. She took a step away from the room and froze, the wind caused by the opening of the Uchihas' door sending shivers down her spine.

Aleu looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke, looking pissed, narrowed eyes scanning her over.

Then, as abruptly as he'd opened it, he closed the door.

Aleu hastened to make it back to her room, cheeks flushed. She hadn't wanted an Uchiha to know she'd eavesdropped on him, and wondered how long Sasuke thought she'd been there. And that glare he'd given her, especially how it grew more fierce as he identified her, gave her chills.

_Hours later_

Aleu was sprawled out on top of her sheets, the room stuffy as hell. And of course, both this factor and the headache were keeping her up. She rolled on her side and blinked. The window. How could she not have thought to open it sooner? Aleu stomped over to the window and shoved it open. A cool breeze swept over her, bringing a smile to her face. Then, on a sudden impulse, she grabbed a sheet and pillow from her bed and climbed out the window. Using chakra, she made her way to the roof, and settled down in a makeshift bed. Miraculously, the headache eased up, and she found herself comfortable beyond belief. The gates of heaven must be made out of shingles and cool summer breezes. She was asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

1"Good morning Sasuke," Sakura murmured, sitting next to the Uchiha on the couch.

"Hn," he replied, not taking his eyes off the news.

She blinked, and then turned her own gaze onto the television.

Suddenly, a large sheet of rain rammed into the window, making nearly all nine occupants jump.

"Geez," Sasuki muttered, annoyed by being startled.

Everyone was fully greeted by the storm as the door flung open to reveal one pissed Aleu Toumoku.

Sasuki blinked, and then bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru looked her over; she was soaked.

Aleu ignored the question and thudded up the stairs to change into dry clothes.

_School_

"Pay attention!" Sasuki hissed in the back of the class, having just received a death glare from the other Uchiha. She'd been watching him watch Aleu sleep, and was ticked that Aleu was getting his attention, so she had thrown a ball of notebook paper

at him. Plus, she wanted to piss him off, not even close to forgetting the battle they'd fought last night.

Sasuke growled and grabbed the wad of paper, whipping it at the snoozing girl. It landed in the crook of her arm after bouncing off of her head. Aleu sat up, watching the crinkled sheet roll to the floor because of her movement.

Without a glance to Sasuke, she leaned back, eyes on the teacher.

_Detention_

"Shikamaru, do something, dammit!" Tsunade yelled. An annoyed yet stubborn boy stuck his tongue out at the principle.

"I am,"

Tsunade growled and balled her fists.

"Something productive!"

"I am,"

"DAMN IT, WRITE!"

"I am,"

She blinked, then snarled. "Really?" she asked sarcastically.

Shikamaru tapped his head. "With my mental pencil,"

Sasuki grinned and bent down over her paper to conceal a snicker.

Sasuke was tapping his pencil continuously against the desktop, greatly annoyed by the lack of silence. The Uchiha couldn't work with noise around.

His essay was a complete mess, his anger with Sakura long gone, giving him no reason for being late. What the hell did she expect to get in these papers? Sasuke wasn't up to brown nosing, and couldn't think of anything else, so he had been writing down fragments of spare thoughts.

Sasuki, plenty of anger to burn, was on her fifty-fifth page. Now, not only was Aleu a victim, but Sasuke too.

The others, excluding Shikamaru who was still arguing with Tsunade, were doing the best they could, though struggling greatly, ideas exhausted.

_Home_

"Home!" Naruto shouted as he crossed the threshold tailed by the others, as though the only occupant cared.

Aleu was stretched out on the couch, asleep, the same as they'd found her the first time they had come back from detention, though on her side.

Sasuke, used to this already, tickled her side.

Aleu, in response, curled up, giving him ample space to sit.

He took the opportunity to do so, picking up the remote and turning on the tv in the process.

Sasuki snarled and crossed in front of him purposely, stomping up the stairs. Her brother ignored her.

The others, shedding their school equipment, glanced at each other, the only one oblivious to the tension was Sleeping Beauty.

_Hours Later_

"Stop reading," Naruto demanded, glaring at the now awake Toumoku.

Aleu gave him a 'and who the hell do you think _you_ are?' look with a, "Fuck you,"

The boy scowled.

"Leave her alone," Tenten muttered, barely attached to the scene, more attention focused on the television.

Aleu snorted. "Better than that. At least I'm actually doing _something_," She was getting sick with how everyone just watch tv all afternoon.

That got Tenten's attention. With a scowl matching Naruto's, she turned her head towards the other girl. "I was defending you,"

"I don't need you to,"

Aleu dog-eared the book and went up stairs.

Tenten scoffed, "What the hells her damage?"

"Leave her alone," chorused the other six people.

Sasuki, who had been exiting her room, narrowed her eyes then backed up and closed the door.

Aleu watched with a monotonous expression, already bored with Sasuki's sudden attitude.

She entered her own room and rolled onto the bed.

Well, Naruto had succeeded. Now, she didn't feel like reading. What else was there to do? Nothing, that she could think of. Aleu sighed and rolled onto her side facing the window, the book slipping off the side of her bed and falling open on the floor.

She sighed heavily, her eyelids sliding closed.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Author's Note: EEE, I think I'm gonna type in first person from now on. From Aleu's perspective, of course. /Author's Note**

_12:48_

"Damn... loud..." I managed through my drowsiness, the ice cruncher thingy on the fridge door loud as thunder. I didn't think that I might be disturbing others with the racket, what with it being one o'clock in the morning and all.

I was too thirsty, too tired, and too much of a Toumoku to care.

I switched spouts, the ice cracking as water flooded over it.

Once my glass was full, I took a large gulp and spun around, now ready to crawl under my cool, clean sheets and fall asleep.

However, I didn't get far. At the largest couch in the living room, Naruto appeared out of no where and dragged me onto the ground. "What the hell-, Naruto!?" I whispered-yelled, trying to unlatch his arms from my waste. The rest of my water was seeping into the carpet. That boy was damn lucky water's clear.

Lethargy setting into my tired limbs, I tried desperately to no avail to free myself of him. The blonde was like static cling.

Just then I noticed that the dope was asleep. What an idiot.

"Mm, warm," he muttered, snuggling into me.

Disgusted, I scowled and bit his arm.

"Ouchy," he exclaimed, letting go of me at last and sitting up, fully awake.

"Ouchy?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

It was his turn to scowl. "What the hell are you doing, biting me?"

"Self defense. You were mauling me,"

Suddenly, Naruto was blushing, probably realizing that I was what was so warm.

"Oh,"

"What're you doing down here?"

"... I don't know,"

"... idiot,"

He sat there, staring at me. I frowned. So, wasn't he going to get up and go back upstairs? I highly doubted he and Hinata got in a fight. She wasn't exactly the confrontational type, especially with Naruto. So there was no reason for him to not want to return to his room.

"Get off the floor,"

"Why?"

"You'll, catch a cold, or something..."

I scowled as I noticed a smirk on his dopey face.

"You care?"

"The hell I do. I'm not cleaning up your snot,"

He stood and stretched, pushing his palms up toward the ceiling.

"Aren't _you_ going to get up?"

I blushed.

"I was waiting for you to..." I murmured, getting up. Boy, was this kid annoying. Only another twenty-fucking-six days left in this hell hole.

"Why're you down here? Can't sleep?"

"I was thirsty,"

"Hm,"

Like he didn't believe me or something. What. The hell. I watched him slide back onto the couch, burying his head into one of the pillows. I stuck out my tongue in disgust. There'd be drool all over that come morning.

"You should... sleep... down, down here... comfy, and... stuff,"

"Warm?"

I smirked slightly. He rolled his head enough to face me with one eye and half a sleepy smile. I had to admit, he was cute, in an adorable four year old way. You know, the way that's so damn sickeningly annoying, you just want to throw up? Yeah.

"Room for you,"

That caught me off guard.

"No thanks," I growled, forgetting the glass and hopping up the stairs.

Before I was gone, I heard a small giggle.

What a freak.


	7. Chapter 7

1We had a big storm later that night, resulting in classes getting canceled, due to the now constant threat of twisters.

Most of us were down in the living room, the few others scattered about the house.

Naruto still hadn't left the couch, and was taking up the whole thing so that no one else could sit there. Though, he had offered me a spot. I flipped him the bird, my 'no thank you.'

And he smirked.

Loser.

Tenten and Sakura, who hadn't done their assignments after school, were working on them now. Something about trajectory theories and crap.

I never did my homework. Or my class work. Why try when they didn't even matter to pass the class? Nah, sleeping was more worthwhile. Shikamaru seemed to agree, also unconcerned about the work. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Sasuki, and Hinata had already finished it. Naruto probably forgot.

So I was reading, about past wars. History's awesome. A lot fucking better back then than it is now, despite all the killing crap there was.

'Course, they had an older, outdated form of fighting back then. A cooler kind. They didn't do all the ninja stuff, the spell casting and chakras. The annoying crud I was forced into. I wish I could be a historian. But, oh well. I'm in this now. I'll probably end up as some ANBU captain. I guess, it doesn't really matter...

"Hey, Aleu, watcha readin'?"

Damn, Naruto sounded tired. He'd been sleeping all day, though, on that stupid couch. I told him he'd get sick.

"Go back to sleep, you sound dead,"

He stifled a yawn and rolled over, burying his face into the couch. Sakura had brought him down a blanket that he was now tangled in so badly it looked like he'd fused with it.

With a frown, I went back to my book.

_Around 9:30 PM_

We had several tornadoes today. Good thing classes closed. They tore through Konoha, but luckily didn't do much damage. A lot of the others went down to the basement, except me, Sasuki, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

Naruto probably would have been down there if he wasn't sleeping. I swear, soon as that jerk-off starts sneezing or coughing or chucking, I'm tying a bag around his head. I'm not catching whatever he has.

But after the threat, everybody re-grouped in the living room to do what they always did; zone out in front of the television set.

Damn, it was getting boring around here, and it was only the fourth day.

I had another book out, this one about a foot thick, all small type.

Naruto, now awake, was watching me read.

It's so weird, over night he's become like a stalker. Always watching me. I don't get it.

"It's going to take you forever to get to the end of that," Naruto said, sounding as tired as ever.

"It's going to take you forever to get to the ninth grade, bitch,"

Tsunade was the reason we were back in school.

She set up this stupid system where Genins were back in school. So were some Chunins, but most of them took all the tests at once and got out of it right away.

She said it was because kids had too little education when they became Genins, and some Chunins were in that level by luck. So until they've passed all thirty-two tests, they weren't allowed to go on missions. Though, Genins were. But until they pass all thirty-two tests, they weren't allowed to try out for Chunin.

Yeah, we've got these tests. That's the part that's stopping Naruto, because as I said before, the paperwork doesn't do jack-shit.

There are thirty-two grades. You can order a test early if you think you can skip ahead. Chunins all at once, Genins once a week. The tests are easy sons-of-bitches to me. I'm due for my test around next week, I think, to skip ahead to the twenty-fifth level. Me, Sasuke, Sasuki, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, and all the other smartasses are buzzing through the grades, me and Shikamaru and kinda-sorta Sasuke getting by on tests alone.

And yeah, Narutos back in the eighth grade.

"Jerk,"

"Fucktard,"

He grinned and let loose another one of his odd, quiet giggles, snuggling into the couch again like he was ready to hibernate.

Sakura had brought down even more blankets. Don't know why in frozen hell she cares.

"Hm, school's canceled tomorrow, too," Sasuke informed everyone. He was the only person really listening to the news.

"Storms?" Sakura asked, looking up.

They've gotten pretty fierce. Konoha doesn't usually have storms like this. A couple of the others are getting freaked, stations starting shit about attacks and whatnot.

It was just effing rain and wind.

There's too many Tornado threats happening to try and conduct classes, I guess. Which is cool, four day weekend.

And if a tornado does hit this place, it'll be even better. Mission over.

(My place has that special-built structure that's pretty strong, and is in a kind of sunken area. No problem with storms there, not even flooding. Drains damn well. Twisters can spin all they like.)

Sasuke didn't bother to give her an answer. She shouldn't need one.

_1:05 AM_

Everyone went to bed at ten, except Sasuke, me, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

I was playing Go with Shikamaru, Sasuke was reading, and Naruto was sleeping on the couch, waking up every now and then to blow his nose.

He was already looking better. The kid gets over things pretty quickly.

Sasuke stood up and announced how hot it was and turned on the ceiling fan.

I shivered, not having my sweatshirt on.

However, when I reached for it, Naruto, who at this moment was awake, snagged it.

I fired up at once.

"Dammit, Uzamaki, give!" I barked, holding out my hand.

"No," He answered simply.

Shikamaru made his move, and looked up with an annoyed expression, realizing that he'd have to wait until this was over to continue.

And that'd be a while. The fox was stubborn as fucking hell.

(Yeah, I know Naruto's 'secret'. Alkotas told me.)

"Naruto," I grinded my teeth, not exactly up to getting physical with him, and hoping he'd just give in.

He pulled a pout, but didn't make any move to give me back my sweater.

"Just give it to her," Shikamaru sighed, leaning back.

Sasuke glanced over at us and snorted his disapproval.

I shot him a glare. "Then turn off that fucking fan!"

"Stop cussing,"

I stood and stomped over to him, reaching up to turn off the fan. He also stood, but didn't do anything else. Until I pulled the chain to turn it off. He reached up and gave it another tug, turning it back on. I scowled, and turned it off. Then he turned it on. And I turned it off. He turned it on.

Naruto whimpered, displeased with having lost my attention.

"Dammit, Uchiha!"

"I said stop cussing,"

"And who the hell are you?"

"Stop,"

"_Fuck_ you, I _fucking_ can do _fucking_ what I _fucking _please, _fucking _without your _fucking _input, _fucker_," My teeth were clenched again. I turned on the fan.

"Aleu," He growled, grabbing the chain and turning the fan off, "Stop. Cussing," Why did he care, anyways? I wasn't his responsibility.

Shikamaru threw back his head, exasperated.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, standing and pushing his chair in.

We weren't listening to him.

"Hell, fuck, ass, bitch, dick, bastard–,"

Before I was fucking finished, that damn bastard slapped his hand over my mouth and grabbed my shoulder, damn hard.

I barely heard Naruto's gasp/growl through my own furious cry.

I tore Sasuke's hand off my mouth and shoved him onto the floor, throwing myself onto him and doing everything I could to hurt him.

But before I knew it, that dick had me pinned.

"Don't swear, Aleu," He growled, pressing my arms hard into the floor.

"Get off," I hissed, glaring at him as though trying to kill him with looks alone. Really, I was.

He didn't say anything. I could see the wheels turning, but hadn't a clue what he was thinking.

"Gettorf!" Naruto cried through a mouthful of my sweatshirt and tackled Sasuke, who was caught by surprise.

Released, I scooted away and sat up, fuming.

Sasuke slammed his head against Naruto's to get the blonde off.

Naruto sat back, dazed.

That ass. He had the whole sleeve his mouth. What the hell was he?

Sasuke turned and glared at me.

Hell, I had the strongest urge to continue my string of curses, but bit my tongue.

"What?"

He didn't answer.

"Night," I stood up and stomped up the steps, leaving behind the two, and my sweatshirt.


End file.
